minecraft_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Villager
Villagers, formerly known as Testificates, are human passive Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that spawn and move around in Villages. They have different roles, such as Priests, Butchers, Tool Smiths, Weapon Smiths, Leatherworkers, Clerics, Farmers, Shepherds, Nitwit, and librarians and spawn in their respective buildings. They possess large heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, Squidward-like noses. You can also trade with villagers but each villager with each role trades different stuff. Behaviour Villagers are considered as one of the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs. However, there are some factors that they are unaware of or pay no attention to. Villagers realize the day-night cycle as well. Villagers are not fond of Water, and unlike the other peaceful mobs, will immediately attempt to find an escape route. Villagers will attempt to avoid zombies. However, they do not attempt to escape any attackers except zombies. Unlike other mobs, villagers do not notice when they are set on Fire, making any source of fire extremely dangerous to a village's population. Villagers will not run when they are on fire as well, showing no attempt to put the fire out. Villagers spawn in either villages which can be located only in the flattest Biomes, such as Plains, deserts, savannahs, jungles, eskimo, etc. They also appear in villages from the Nether & Aether, but only the spirits of Villagers inhabit them. When a villager notices a zombie, or anything related to a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie, Zombie Villager, Zombie Pigman, or husk. However, this will not always protect them, and a baby zombie will outrun them. When it becomes night time, all villagers move in-doors to safety. However, there is a flaw in this behavior. Whenever it is raining outside, villagers still realize it as day. Zombies, however, will not die because it is raining, and the sun is not out. This can cause some villagers to die. Villagers will also run away when they see a Vindicator, Evokeror an Illusioner. A common sight in a village would be villagers facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". When a player attacks a villager, they have steam coming from their heads, most-likely indicating anger or frustration. As of 1.6, villagers will produce noises (sounding similar to a "hmmm", a grunt, or a humming sound). They make noises on several occasions: when Breeding is activated, when struck by a player, or when a player trades with one. Villagers also can pick up food, and share it to other villagers. They will pick up wheat, bread, carrots, potatoes, and beetroots. All villagers will additionally pick up seeds and Beetroot Seeds but only Farmer Villagers will actually plant them (giving seeds to a non-farmer villager is only useful for disposing of excess seeds). Once a villager has enough food, and there are enough doors in the village, villagers will begin to breed. In the Bedrock Edition, villagers will run away from the player, and anger particles will not appear, even close to a village, unless the player looks at its trading interface. Also, farmer villagers can be seen holding certain farm items like carrots and drop them to give them to other villagers. Two new types of Villagers are travellers and miners. They first appeared in the Primitive Mobs Mod, originally being called the Travelling Merchant and the Lost Miner, but those names were changed, along with the Lost Miner’s personality. Travellers are seen in every biome, but in areas like snowy biomes, they will be seen wearing coats. Miners are only seen in Miner Villages in a Village, and will be seen wandering around and mining things, but they will run away when they see a Giant Groundsect, in which they will attempt to kill Miners. Zombie Villager Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4). They make up 5% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a villager is killed by a zombie during a zombie siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard. If a baby villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a baby zombie villager. Baby zombie villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie villagers can be cured and returned to normal villagers if weakened using a splash potion of weakness, and then fed a Golden Apple. They will appear to shudder while being cured. It is best to place zombie villagers in a sort of "prison cell" structure with a bed and iron bars while curing it. This is because the iron bars and bed make the villager cure about 4% faster. Zombie villagers take 2–5 minutes to cure under normal circumstances. A zombie villager has all the behaviors and characteristics of regular zombies, such as being able to wear armor, but when equipping mob heads, the nose tends to get in the way. In the Pocket Edition, zombie villagers do not spawn with armor, nor does it show, unless it is a chestplate, which is basically a rectangle that appears in the inner part of the zombie villager's torso. It can be seen by simply looking through a hole in the zombie villager's tattered clothing. Iron golems will still attack them, unless they are cured. In Pocket Edition and 1.9, they retain their clothes and appearance prior to being infected. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Passive Mobs